


Elephants

by luxover



Series: Cookleta Ficlets [2]
Category: American Idol RPF, David Cook (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxover/pseuds/luxover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re standing in a Jeep somewhere in Equatorial Guinea and it’s so hot that Cook feels like he’s sweating out every drop of water in his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephants

They’re standing in a Jeep somewhere in Equatorial Guinea and it’s so hot that Cook feels like he’s sweating out every drop of water in his body.

“Well, the human body is anywhere between 55 to 78 percent water, so… I’d, um, hate to be dating a raisin,” Archie says to him. “I’d probably have to break up with you.”

Cook laughs and laughs and says, “Well, hey there, Sasschuleta.”

Archie just nudges him and smiles back. Cook’s standing close enough to him that he can see the bags under Archie’s eyes, but even with them Archie’s eyes are bright and alive and Cook doesn’t think he’s ever looked more beautiful.

“You see those trees?” Cook asks. He’s wearing a tank top which he stretched out and then stole from Kyle. It’s turning out to be a bad decision as his shoulders are quickly turning pink. “They’re called Baobab trees, and in _The Little Prince_ , they’re like, the destroyer of planets and stuff. They say that the roots tear planets up into little pieces until nothing is left but dust.”

“Rafiki lived in one, too,” Archie says.

“What?”

“Rafiki. From _The Lion King_? He lived in one.”

“Oh,” Cook says. “I didn’t know that.”

“Really? Cool.” Archie rests his arms on the bars in front of them and his shirt sleeve tickles Cook’s biceps. “Oh, hey, look! Elephants!”

Archie points far off in the distance and Cook can see them, walking about and kicking up dust.

“Did you know that African elephants have four molars? They each weigh like, 11 pounds or something crazy like that,” Cook says.

“No,” Archie replies. “I didn’t know that.”

“Oh. Well, it’s true.”

Archie smiles, “I believe you.”

The Jeep crawls along, slow enough that it won’t startle the elephants. The slight breeze feels good on Cook’s scalp, almost as if they were home and Archie was winding his fingers through his hair as they watched a movie. But they're not at home, they're in Africa, and Archie reaches over and slips his hand into Cook's; his palm is hot and sweaty and Cook feels more relaxed than he's felt in a long time.


End file.
